


ShepWhump 30 Challenge drabbles and ficlets

by roo1965



Series: ShepWhump 30 Challenge drabbles and ficlets [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Sentient Atlantis, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo1965/pseuds/roo1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic challenge from Erika H back in January 2009 to do 30 days of Shep whump fics/drabbles 100 words or more using a table of words.  WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's fighting back, but a Genii soldier plays dirty

Sheppard fought back hard.  
Adrenaline rushed through him making him hyper alert, minor aches and pains drained away. He was out of ammo, but he still had his wits. 

In the distance he could hear faint cries and the pop of either McKay's or Teyla's' P90. God knew where Ronon had got to. Back to his current problem, a young Genii soldier lunging towards him with a knife. 

Sheppard danced nimbly out of the way, feinted and hooked the guy's legs out from under him. He went down with a gasp, and Sheppard struggled with him, kneeing and rolling , trying to get possession of the knife.

Suddenly the soldier lunged forward and Sheppard yelled in pain. "Bastard, you bit me!" 

Fumbling round the forest floor he grabbed a rock and knocked the Genii soldier out. 

Panting for breath he studied the teeth marks on his forearm in amazement. Beckett was going to love this.


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Common Ground snippet

He's running full pelt for the Gate, when he's suddenly jerked violently backwards, agony arching his back making his brain white-out and he slumps to the ground spitting out grass. Boots appear and he looks up to see Acastus Kolya. His day just got a whole lot worse.

When he wakes up from the stun the guards gave him, he's in a dingy brown room being handcuffed to a chair. He squints at the odd looking television in front of him.

"Colonel Sheppard you've given me so much trouble, it's nice to finally talk to you again."

"Can't say I'm pleased to see you either Kolya."

"But I'm not the one tied to a chair."

"Well, my dad always said I was a troublemaker- guess the Old Man was right for once. What do you want?"

"Not what, but who."

Kolya gestures to someone behind him and a white scarf is tied tightly round his mouth, securely gagging him.

The old TV is powered up and Kolya speaks to Atlantis, and of course his guys want to talk to him and make sure he's okay. He has maybe this one chance…

"On my command authority, whatever he asks, don't do it, even ..." the gag goes back on roughly.

Kolya talks some more and to force Elizabeth to decide Kolya gestures to a minion behind him. A tall figure appears. Crap, it's a Wraith, he's really in trouble now...

The trembling hand reaches out to his chest and if the Wraith doesn't kill him first he reckons his jack hammering heart is going to explode anyway with the fear and adrenaline pumping into his body saying fight, but he can't, and the urge for flight has never been so strong, but he has nowhere to run.....


	3. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's captured off-world stuck in a cell

Having water is one of life’s little essentials, like air and food.

Right now, one out of three isn’t bad.

The dampness of the cell doesn’t count as water since he doesn’t fancy licking the walls. He can hear water dripping somewhere outside his cell window.

_Drip, drip, drip._

And it’s driving him completely bat-shit.

It’s in his head and he can’t get it out. He thinks much more of this and he’ll be ready to tell them his mother’s apple pie recipe- the one with the secret ingredient she whispered to him when he was seven.

On the other hand it makes him mad with the need to get out, and he needs that edge to keep going, to wait for his team to get him, for Elizabeth’s negotiations to make progress.

They’ve chained him opposite the window, but it’s too high up to see out of and when it’s sunny it shines right in his eyes all afternoon.

But when it’s night he can see the stars and he likes that.

Right now though all he can hear is the steady _drip,drip,drip…._


	4. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrift and Lifeline tag. John's flying the city.

“ _Like a leaf kissing the surface of a pond…_ ” says McKay tight in his ear.

He focuses again, his eyes shut concentrating on what Atlantis is screaming in his head, his fingers digging into the gel pads.

_Closer, closer, there, down._

The angle’s wrong, he knows-- _like a leaf-_ \- yeah right Rodney .

He knows it’s too steep but he feels like he’s physically pulling the city and he’s so tired.

He’s never flown Atlantis before or for this long. But Atlantis loves him so she does what he wants although she’s not above forcing him sometimes.

Gritting his teeth and straining hard he gets Atlantis onto the water. It’s not as pretty as he’d like but hey they’re in one piece.

They’re down but it’s not over yet. He has to stay as Atlantis relays a stream of data about the planet and the city to him, which he directs to Rodney and other departments. It takes a while for the city to settle.

After that there are still repairs to the damaged areas and the ever present worry of looking for Elizabeth.

There’s so much to do. He’s sure McKay’s just as busy; Colonel Carter has a vertical learning curve to climb.

He goes out to check out a malfunctioning corridor that Atlantis tells him about and wakes up in the infirmary.

“Carson..?” he says blankly and frowns when he sees Keller smiling back at him.

And it all comes back again -Beckett’s dead, Elizabeth’s missing and he can’t remember how he got here.

“Colonel, you’re going to be alright. Over working and not enough meals and down you went- crash.”

He frowns at her jokey attitude “Well, get me something to eat and I’m good to go, there’s too much to do!” and he starts to get up but falls dizzily back onto the pillows, blinking away the dark spots.

“No, we need you to rest up just for a bit. I’m sure Dr Weir would say the same thing.”

He glares at her “That’s not fair!”

Rodney chips in from the other side of the curtain “Look it’s supposed to be me crashing from hypoglycaemia not you! I can’t keep an eye on you, all the time -so just do what the doctor says for once Sheppard!”


	5. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewell drinks off-world cause John to feel ill, his team help out

The team smile stiffly at the treaty committee and at the hot drinks on the table before them, steam wafting gently from them. 

Rodney’s checking for citrus content and Sheppard wonders when things are going to get turned around, like guns appearing or them being knocked out. This is the Pegasus galaxy after all and they’ve learned from bitter, painful experience. 

This should be okay they’ve finalised a deal and this is just a farewell drink to seal the bargain, right? And they all have to drink it, not just him.

They all swallow at the same time and look at each other as the warm tea goes down. Tasted kind of okay, but then he’s not really a tea person. So far no-ones head seems to be exploding and McKay hasn’t had an allergic reaction so he moves his hand away from the pocket with the epi-pen. 

Smiles all round and then they shake hands and walk back to the puddlejumper an easy half hour walk. 

Within reach of the jumper he starts to feel odd, his heart races and sweat breaks out over his forehead. He staggers dizzily bumping into Teyla in front of him.

“Colonel?”

“Umm..." he mutters thickly as the world tilts and swirls and he throws a hand out to anchor himself, his fingers lock onto a tac vest.

“Sheppard?” the query comes from both Ronon and McKay, their voices booming and stretching and swirling and he lets go of the vest. He doesn’t protest as he is dragged into the jumper and propped up just inside the door. Voices and movement happen around him but he can’t track it. 

He groans and someone grabs his face “Here drink this!” he swallows – it tastes vile and he groans and that’s all the warning he can give as he empties his stomach for what seems like days. His heart is going so fast and he’s slick with sweat and he can’t move or talk. He blinks lazily at the world rushing around him and finally shuts his eyes against it. Blackness descends like a heavy curtain.

0o0o0

He struggles to open gummy eyes and sees the infirmary ceiling, his mouth is dry, his body feels like lead and he has a wicked headache. He coughs, which makes his head pulse and he groans. The curtain swishes back to reveal Carson.

“You’re awake at last, lad.”

“Wha’?” He lifts a hand and yep, there’s an IV and blood gas clip on a finger.

“Have some ice, that’ll help.” The ice is wonderful, sliding down his throat like nectar.

“Happened?”

“You had a reaction to the tea. I’m still running tests to see if it’s just you or if the ATA gene is a factor. ”

“Damn thing’s a curse sometimes…” he rasps. Beckett lets him sip some water.

“Aye, well. Do ye feel up to some light food?”

His stomach internally protests, he makes a face “Not just yet Doc. Maybe later.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Colonel.”

“Everyone else okay?”

“Aye, they’re fine. Cluttering up my Infirmary waiting to see you.”

“I’m gonna be alright doc?”

“The IV is helping flush it out, but yes you’ll be fine. I’ll be wantin’ you to drink plenty of water for the next day or so. Rodney did well to get you to drink salt water and purge some of it.”

“ Urgh don’t remind me….”

“Believe me, I’ve heard all about it from Rodney!” Beckett says with a twinkle in his eye. “Ready for visitors?”

“Sure, if they’re quiet.” Although, he seems to have used all his energy talking to the Doc and his eyes slide shut again.

“Headache, Colonel? Why didn’t you say! I’ll get you something.” He jerks a little in surprise as Beckett pats his blanket covered leg and leaves. There’s muttering and the squeak of shoes and he can hear them breathing. He cracks open an eye.

“Hey, guys.”

“We are glad to see you looking so much better, John. How are you now?”

“Better, thanks Teyla.”

“Oh come on, he still looks like death warmed up! And you puked over my shoes, Sheppard! I can still smell it!”

“Buy ya new ones McKay…” He is sorry about that but Rodney’s just being Rodney and everyone’s okay, so he tunes them out because he’s so freaking tired, his stomach aches and his head hurts. 

“Colonel?” the Doc’s back and he swallows the pills and glass of water eagerly. He relaxes and begins to drift off.

“Sheppard?” Ronon’s just checking, so he nods at him and he knows that they’ll keep close until he wakes up again. Next time he’ll be able to stay awake for more than two minutes like a normal person, maybe beat McKay at chess


	6. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too little water leads to dehydration and can be dangerous on a hot planet but what if you had too much? 
> 
> Once again Sheppard's team rescue him from a cage off-world.

They find Sheppard slumped in the corner of a bamboo cage, bloodied and beaten. 

A painful retaliation for visiting the planet, meeting the inhabitants and then the Wraith turning up a day later. 

When the team return as promised naturally the locals jumped to the wrong conclusion and force Sheppard to answer their questions about waking the Wraith. 

McKay, Teyla and Ronon are forced to return to Atlantis for 24 hours until they can take Sheppard back with them. Rodney protested loudly while Teyla tried to maintain some calm and stop Ronon from shooting everybody and dragging Sheppard away. Sheppard insisted that they have no other option but to do this, he can last for 24 hours he reassured them.

When they return with Beckett (just in case) to collect Sheppard, no one said it but they were all wondering what they would find.

“Dear God, was it as hot as this yesterday too?” panted Beckett wiping his face to dry the sweat running down his neck.

“Yes, worse yesterday according to the sensors,” replied McKay.

“And you all had plenty of water?”

“Carson, we had several canteens.” Teyla assured him.

In the centre of the village, they see the bamboo cage and John slumped in a corner, still in his black BDU’s and shirt. There’s no respite from the heat of the sun. The village leader Dornac opens the pen.

“We meant no harm to him, we gave him plenty of water against the sun. He fought us on several occasions and we had to restrain him at times. But we are happy now that he did not specifically lead the Wraith here.”

“Yes, well we could have told you that- you didn’t have to torture Sheppard!” ranted McKay, as Beckett and Teyla pulled Sheppard out of the cage. He began to rouse a little, mumbling, his legs struggling to stay upright. They half walked -carried him to a shaded spot and lowered him down.

Ronon and Rodney watched worried as Beckett checked Sheppard over. “You’re not making much sense, Colonel. At least they kept you cool with the water. You want some to drink?” 

Strangely this seemed to animate the Colonel and he fought them, crawling into the sun again.

“Sheppard, what the hell are you doing?!” squawked Rodney and looked on in horror with the rest of the team as Sheppard appeared to have a mild seizure. The jerking and spasm did not last more than a few seconds, but it was long enough.

Beckett rushed over to check he hadn’t bitten his tongue, trying to get Sheppard to respond coherently. He had a bad feeling about this all of a sudden.

“Listen we need to get the Colonel back to the jumper as quickly as possible. Ronon you run back an alert Atlantis of a medical emergency. Rodney and I can carry him. Teyla- I need you to stay and ask these secific questions, then catch us up. I’d like to ask these myself but we need to get moving.”

0o0o0

When Teyla arrived at the Infirmary she found Ronon and Rodney waiting impatiently outside.

“How is he?”

“They’re not saying yet.” said Ronon.

“I don’t understand about the water? Surely water in such heat is good?” Teyla asked.

“Beckett said that if you have too much water in too short a span of time then it can be dangerous. Something about upsetting the electrolyte balance- not enough sodium in the blood. If it happens too quickly it can swell the brain cells.” Rodney rattled off the explanation, pacing back and forth in front of his seated team-mates.

“Brain cells? That sounds…” Teyla began.

“Yes, yes yes, dangerous. It could be- convulsions, coma.”

“But Doctor Becket can do something about this, can he not?”

At that moment Beckett came out and they crowded round.

“Well, my suspicions we right from the information you gave me Teyla- Hyponatraemia or over hydration. We’re keeping an eye on his blood levels and obviously restricting his water intake. He’ll be alright given a little time. You don’t see this kind of thing very often, but it’s treatable with something as simple as saline. If he was worse we’d have to go the diuretic route.”

“So, he’ll have no lasting effects Carson?”

“Aye that’s right love. We got there in time. He’ll probably have a few muscle cramps, headaches, feel tired. Might be a little confused about things. But he’ll be fine.”


	7. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheppard's happy- he's flying. But things aren't as they seem.

He was flying, speeding through the blue sky, as free as a bird. It felt so good; he didn’t want it to end. And yet wasn’t there something he was supposed to be doing?

_Stay_

Well, okay he could carry on flying. The controls felt good, and even his flight-suit didn’t chafe and constrict like it often did when he’d been in the cockpit for a while. Come to think of it- had it been a while?

_Stay_

Winds buffeted the Cessna 210E, he took a quick look out of the windows. This model was one of the reasons he’d chosen it over the C 210A- the windows were bigger and the engine was 285 HP. Sweet. He needed the bigger windows for tourist chartering and the addition of engine oomph was always a plus. The plane had a designated number of course but he always thought of her as _Atlantis_ in his head. The mythical city, the never-never, because this was what he’d always dreamed of doing one day and it had seemed impossible that he’d ever be able to actually buy the Cessna.

_Stay_

He looked automatically at the dials and switches, he stared at the panel- all the needles and dials read 42. That was impossible. It didn’t make any sense. But it jolted him into an awareness of something . He turned the stick to head back to….where? He was getting worried.

_Don’t go_

Okay, now he was officially freaked and wanted out. He pushed the stick forward to drop altitude, to head for a runway, to land—anything…

_You cannot go, I won’t let you_

Oh, yeah? Just watch me, he thought and dove down from the clouds and into the sun baked desert of Nevada and a runway, terminal building and a single control tower that looked like it had been built in the 1940’s. It looked deserted apart from a few abandoned fire and baggage trucks. Everything started fine until he got closer and he could feel the aircraft fighting him, pushing him….

_Then no-one else will have you, pilot…_

What the…?

The controls went screwy and the engine sputtered and suddenly he was flying a brick and the ground was rushing up towards him at an incredible speed. The radio was dead. He pulled at the stick, sweat breaking out, his hand cramping with the force of his grip. It was no good, he was going to land messily at best, pancake at worst. Finally the landing gear dropped and he bounced on one wheel before slewing to one side and he thought he’d made it.

Then the tyres burst sending him nose down, shearing the propeller and the last thing he saw was the red static fire truck as he hit. Somebody was having a big laugh at his expense that was obvious.

The Cessna stopped but his body carried on travelling in momentum, slamming him into the controls and he had a few seconds to wonder if this was it or not. He came to, immediately smelling smoke and fire. He was trapped and he couldn’t get out. He hurt so badly, but he didn’t want to die in the fire. He’d seen people with burns. He wanted to fly again. It wasn’t much to ask. The belt wouldn’t come undone, the door wouldn’t open and he couldn’t breathe. He shouted and screamed, but he breathed in smoke instead.

_Stay_

NO! Dammit, not like this. He coughed up blood and his chest wouldn’t expand and the fire came towards him, engulfing him. The heat rippled over him, melting and crisping at the same time…

_Yes, like this_

He screamed in defiance…and died.

0o0o0

He took a shuddering breath, gasping and fighting to get out, undo the belt, the door…

“Whoa, hang on Sheppard! Stop fighting us! You’re alright! Well, okay you’ve been mind sucked by some Ancient Hussy Holodeck thing…so, not alright really….”

He coughed and choked, still trying to comprehend the cool floor underneath him and Rodney and his team hovering over him.

Beckett leant in to clamp an oxygen mask over his face. “Colonel? Calm down. Breathe slowly for me. I don’t know what the machine did to you, but it’s not doing it now. You’re in Atlantis and you’re going to be okay.”

Beckett stared into Sheppard’s wild and frantic eyes, the portable heart monitor beeping too fast next to him on the floor. Sheppard brought up a shaking hand to grab Beckett’s jacket.

“What, lad?” and Beckett lifted the maskfor the Colonel to speak

“Is this real?” he croaked, damn his chest ached.

“What do you mean? Of course this is real Sheppard! Do you think we like watching you go into a minor vegetatative state and nearly die on us?” “

"Then you didn’t see what happened?”

“No, what did happen John? Can you tell us?” Teyla asked quietly.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. Maybe later.”

“Right, I think it’s time we took you to the infirmary for a check up. Ronon and Beckett gave him a helping hand to stand, he wobbled a little and headed off, mother hens all clucking behind him.

0o0o0

He woke with a start, gasping for breath and fighting with the sheets.

Third night in a row. He shouldn’t be surprised really. Anyone would have issues after the grabby Ancient tech incident. For him, it laid bare previously hidden demons.He’s crashed and been on fire before. He hadn’t been badly burned, but he could still smell the smoke, feel the heat, smell the blood and hear the screams. Friends had died. And then he been a POW far a while. That hadn’t been a bundle of laughs either.

He got out of bed, pulled on sweats, a dry T Shirt and his running shoes. He didn’t care what time of night or early morning it was. He had to go. The route would take him past Atlantis’s sea and he could sit at the end of one of the piers.

Restful waves and cool water, not a hint of heat and flame and sand….

 


	8. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off-world with his team Sheppard falls

One minute they were walking along, the next his left foot carried on going downwards and his body followed through the hole that opened up beneath him and he was falling. He let out a startled yell that ended in an exhaled shout as he landed on his back and all the lights went out. 

Some time later he came to, unable to remember quite what had happened. He tried moving and felt weighed down and there was an odd pattering noise and intermittent yelling from above. He moaned and slowly shifted his body working out what, if anything he done to himself. He forced his sluggish brain to work. 

Walking. Hole. Oh, yeah. Unscheduled landing. 

Ouch.

He opened his eyes only to get dirt in them, he slammed them shut and spat dirt out of his mouth too. He was partially pinned down by soft earth from the rim of the hole above him. He finally registered the shouts from above.

“Sheppard!” Someone peering down loosened more soil and he tried to yell at them to stop, but coughed dirt instead.

“I thought I heard something. Sheppard are you okay?"

Radio. He keyed the radio and pithily told them a) he was okay, just a little banged up b) to get away from the hole because they were burying him already and c) had anyone gone for some rope?

He pushed the soil away from his torso with his hands and sat up, ready to try standing and look at his new surroundings, but was stopped by bruising pain up and down his back. He lay back grimacing at the setback. He didn't think he'd broken his back, but for the moment there was no way he was going to be able to stand up and climb up a rope. He hit the ground with his fist in frustration.

He keyed the radio, once more

"Ahh, guys. I have a slight problem...."

Sometimes he swore the Galaxy was out to get him.


	9. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly whumpy tag to The Defiant One episode

He’s exhausted from the heat and all the running around fighting the Wraith, not to mention the 15 hour flight in the Puddle- jumper before that. 

There’s also the soul weariness from knowing four of them came out but only two will return. 

He sits in the pilot seat, grimacing as his cracked ribs protest at the movement, His arm throbs and his whole body aches from the fight and slamming into the force field the wraith put round Jumper One. 

McKay is quiet in the back, feeling guilty over Gaul’s death. He rubs a hand over his face, hearing it rasp over his stubble. T

here’s sand in his boots, vest, probably in the bandage and he can feel it gritty in his hair too.

“Are you sure you want to fly back, Major Sheppard?” Teyla asks next to him. He nods wearily.

“I need to get going, I can swap out with McKay later- give him something to concentrate instead of Gaul...”

Hours into the flight his discomfort grows worse and it’s sapping his energy. He slumps a little over the controls, alarming Teyla.

“Sheppard, what’s wrong? McKay wake up, we need your help.”

“What?”

“M’fine, just…need a little air…” he says gasping. Stumbling to the back bench seat, Teyla passes him a Powerbar and some water. But eating makes him queasy and the slick sweat breaking out over his body makes him pant for air he doesn’t seem to have.

“Here sip a little water...”

But that makes him cough badly and almost pass out, when he looks into the tissue there’s blood. He’s still staring at it in horror, as urgent voices radio Atlantis, and he’s slipping onto his back, trying to pull in air he desperately needs. The voices and hum of the Jumper fade away.


	10. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whumpy episode tag for 1.11 The Eye

Major Sheppard screams into the radio “Kolya!” as the edge of the storm hits, rain pouring over him soaking him instantly. Hyped up on adrenaline and brain fizzing with stealth strategies, it doesn’t affect him yet. Yelling at Kolya warms him for a few seconds, until he hears the words “Weir is dead.” Cold rage surges within him and the Atlantis hum at the back of his head goes up a notch. How dare he try and take over his city and kill an unarmed civilian.

“I- am- going- to- kill- you.” he says slowly and deliberately before heading off to deal with more of Kolya’s men. He has smoke bombs, his P90 and he knows Atlantis. Once they are out of the way he can concentrate on neutralising Kolya and rescuing McKay. He knows that they’ll have to head back to grounding station 3 to fix it so the shield works once the storm hits.

He takes out the crystals from a power Naquadah and control systems go down in one tower and then on station 3. He runs to the Gate-room and slips stealthily behind Laden as the reinforcements begin to come through. All his anger is behind the punch that takes Laden out and he activates the iris and locks the Gate stopping the rest of the attack force. He hears the thuds and knows what they are, but tucks it to the back of his mind.

He hopes no-one can hear his boots squelching slightly as he heads back to grounding station 3. Kolya comes back on the radio. Dr Weir is alive? His heart leaps a little in relief and McKay’s hanging on in there as well by the sound of it, well apart from revealing the shield plan.

The rest of his team turn up in the nick of time at the generator room, saving him from two guards posted there – he’s glad to see them knowing the flight back from the mainland must have been hellish.

0o0o0o0

Arriving at the Gate room, seeing guards shoving a gun in McKay’s back and the Gate open he has milliseconds to react with accuracy. The guards go down and McKay scurries to safety. Kolya grabs Dr Weir like a some trophy, and makes his blood boil. Kolya is such a coward, hurting civilians isn't an option.

“I will shoot you.”

Smoothly he brings his gun up and fires a single round knowing it's on target as soon as his muscles move on the trigger. Kolya jerks back falling into the event horizon, letting Weir go. 

He grabs Weir’s hand and they rush to join McKay in the control room to activate the shield in two minutes or they are all toast. They are all dripping wet, clothes chafing uncomfortably.

After this mess he’s making plans to place weapons stashes all over the city, not that he wants it to ever happen again, but you never know. 

0o0o0  
Hours later and he’s still running around, checking up on people, moving Genii soldiers and stashing Sora in the brig. Carson buzzed in his ear for the fortieth time.  
"Yeah, okay I'm heading in. In a minute!"

"That’s what you said an hour ago! You said you had a sore shoulder."

Two days later he is stuck in bed with the mother of all head colds, miserable, sweaty and hacking up half a lung. McKay and Dr Weir have not so much as a sniffle. It isn’t fair. To Beckett’s confusion the temperature swings from stifling to freezing in the infirmary as Atlantis does her best to help him feel better…


	11. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney and John are stuck on a snow bound planet overnight, John runs into trouble the next day trying to get to the DHD.

Sheppard looked around at the bright white snow and ultra blue sky, what a difference from yesterday. 

He’d left McKay with a fire in a cave some distance back. He didn’t like to separate but he’d got no choice. McKay had a mild concussion and wrenched knee from falling into a snow covered hole. That had slowed them up a great deal and they got caught in a fast moving weather front that interfered with their radios. The cold air turned icy and then it started to snow. And kept on snowing. Both of them had experience with snow, but they had no cold weather gear. After several hours the made it to the Gate, but it wouldn’t work. Sheppard had to dig out the DHD and get in the guts of the thing with Rodney lying next to him trying to direct him.

“It’s no use,” he shouted at McKay over the wind and pelting ice. “This is impossible. We need shelter.”

“No, we have to go home.. I can..”

“No, we’re gonna die. We have to go back. I saw a cave..”

“I can’t walk any more…I can fix this….” insisted McKay, but his face was pinched with cold and pain.

“C’mon it’s not far I promise. Lean on me. It’ll be alright.”

It was a struggle but they made it. McKay collapsed panting onto the rough floor, nervously eyeing up the back of the cave for predators. There were some bones but nothing recent. Sheppard had his flint and moss tin and managed to scrounge up a bit of fire, and they both had space blankets. The night was rough, McKay slept with the help of painkillers but Sheppard kept watch.

Come morning McKay could hardly move, so Sheppard opted to go back to the Gate hoping the improved weather had stopped interfering with it and bring back help. It was only a mile or two.

The snarl was all the warning he got before a large furred animal leapt onto him, pushing him face first into the deep snow. 

He groped behind him with his free left hand searching for his knife and swung it round and into the belly of the beast or so he hoped. The paw lifted and there was a furious snarl. 

He surged up trying to get his P90 into position but a meaty paw swiped him, raking ultra sharp claws down his whole right side. He spun sideways into a crumpled heap, fingers slipping on his gun and the large snow leopard-like cat leapt at him aiming for his throat. He brought the gun up and filled it with bullets, blood running down his shaking arm. He had to ease himself from under its dead weight.

He lay panting from the adrenaline rush and then started shaking with the cold and shock. Rodney would have heard the bullets and might be trying to walk. He had to get help for himself as well now. He fumbled in the vest for bandages, but they were stopgaps at best. He rolled over and made it to his knees, one good hand supporting him. Carefully he stood up and tucked his right hand into the vest for support as he was sure it was broken as well as sliced.

He staggered to the Gate and thank God the DHD worked. He was fading fast by the time Lorne with the rest of SGA1 and Beckett’s medical team came through.

“Rodney’s inna cave tha’ way. Jus’ follow m’ tracks back.”

Beckett swallowed hard at the bloody trail behind hm and nodded at the Colonel “Right. We’ve got you lad.”


	12. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People and things can be broken. John resists.

"You will tell me how to make this work! Now!”

“Never!” he pulled scattered thoughts together and kept thinking _offoffoff_ at the Ancient doodad in Big Ugly’s hand.

They were trying to break him, but it wasn’t going to work.

He could hold out for awhile yet -plenty of time for his team to find him.

His captor gestured and Sheppard felt Guards 1 and 2 pull him backwards and fasten his manacled legs to chains in the floor. They untied his arms and Big Ugly stood in front of him and pressed a very sharp knife to his throat so he didn’t dare make a move. His wrists were attached to chains hanging from the ceiling. His flinching gained him a cut and the blood ran down his bared chest.

Ugly removed the knife and taunted him.

Sheppard head butted him in retaliation.

Ugly staggered back yelling and Guard 1 or 2 clocked him and he didn’t see it coming.

Out like the proverbial light. When he came to, thanks to the freezing water Ugly threw over him, the whole of the left side of his face throbbed and burned hotly with bruised and split tissue.

He hawked and spat out blood, the motion made his head throb nastily. He ran his tongue round the inside of his mouth. Either he’d bitten the inside of his cheek or he’d bust some teeth. Or maybe both.

Well it didn’t look as if he was going to have steak and potatoes to eat anytime soon anyway.

Come to think of it did Atlantis even have a dentist?


	13. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.18 Submersion tag- John's not doing so well after the Wraith Queen incident, being blown back by water and underwater walking....his team and Beckett are on hand to sort him out.

Sheppard’s holding it together for as long as he can, but he’s pretty freaked out.

Teyla’s bright idea of connecting with her “inner” self to see if there’s a Wraith on board, when all Rodney’s scanners said no - hasn’t been one of her best. Especially when it then high jacked her brain and body and ran amok. A Wraith Queen swimming to the underwater drilling platform wasn’t quite what they were expecting from the recon.

He has the added headache that Elizabeth is in the group.

Lights go out, force fields go up, codes are scrambled and they lose some of McKay’s scientists to the Queen- it’s one big crappy mess.

He feels awful-the combination of the mind control, getting knocked out by the water and underwater walk in suits have taken their toll. Screw his high pain threshold; he was begging Beckett for pills when the rescue jumper arrived. In the meantime he was curled up on one of the bunks like Teyla and Ronon . Despite his thumping head he manages to fall asleep.

0o0o0o0

“Colonel, wake up.”

//

The pressure in his head and searing pain make his fingers slip off the trigger and drop his rifle. He doesn’t want to, but she made him. He tries so hard to break her hold, his brain stuttering trying to remember songs, riddles or pi to 15 decimal places.

_Get out of my head._

But she just digs deeper, forcing him to kneel like some damn slave.

_You are *so* dead for that and killing Rodney’s geeks._

Sweat drips down his face and the back of his neck. He can’t speak, but he wants to.

She runs a finger down his face and he shudders at the touch, he can’t move but he wants to.

//

Hands gently feel round his head for bumps, and he can’t get his eyes to open, so he groans instead because everything is so much effort.

“What was that Colonel? Come on wake up now,” says a vaguely familiar accent.

He mutters “Carson,” but it doesn’t come out right and that scares him into finally cracking his eyes open. It’s still dark and he doesn’t understand and tries to move a hand up to his face.

“Where..?” he slurs.

“There you are,” says the voice “I’m sorry this’ll be a wee bit painful, penlight in your eyes.”

He waits and it’s still dark. He swallows thickly against the nausea churning in his gut.

“Hmmm,”

“What? WHAT!” says Rodney from somewhere in the room or wherever it is they are.

“Colonel, can you see me?"

He put a shaky hand up to his face and feels his eyes are open. _Oh God._

“No. Dark.”

There is the sound of muted breaths being stilled and his head finally explodes into a fizzing, pulsing thing. Someone screams, it may have been him. He sits up and the movement makes him vomit helplessly.

It’s still dark, everything hurts and he’s scared, choking.

There’s a pressure on his arm and agonisingly slowly it all fades into nothingness.

0o0o0o0

He surfaces like someone who’s swum under the full length of the pool, hearing’s a little fuzzy but he’s back in the real world at last.

The heart monitor picks up his worry that it’s dark and he doesn’t know if it’s still all him or night time.

A chair scrapes nearby. “Sheppard?” He jerks in surprise and coughs, his hands fluttering on the blanket.

He gathers his sensations and knows he’s back on Atlantis.

 _M’Okay_ he soothes the city and he guesses she nudges the lights up a notch because this time he can tell the difference.

_Thank God, he’s not grounded._

“Yeah, “ he drawls dry throated and opens his eyes to see Rodney peering at him over his laptop and Beckett standing on the other side of the bed.

“Hey,”

“You can see us now Colonel?” Beckett checks, wielding his trusty penlight again. And he nods blinking away the flashes.

“W’happened to me?” he asks as Beckett hands him a plastic beaker of water with a straw in it.

“You had an episode of temporary blindness.”

“Gonna happen again, doc?” once again the heart monitor betrays his anxiety.

“I don’t think so. This is a result of a combination of – I’m guessing- the Queen mind control, mild concussion form being knocked out and the stress of the underwater walk in those suits. It set up a basilar type migraine. Nothing nasty showed up in the CT or other scans, I can rule out the possibility of further seizures. But we’ll monitor it anyway. Plenty of rest, some food and you’ll be fine.”

“Okay, rest I can do,” he agreed drowsily, snuggling back into the bed and Atlantis turned the lights down for him until it was dark, but this time he didn’t mind.

 

 


	14. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.1 & 1.2 Rising tag- emotional whump. How did John decide to go to the Pegasus Galaxy? And what about choices he made when he gets to Atlantis?

You make choices every single day, from the moment your open you eyes to when you sleep at night- that is if you sleep at night, Sheppard mused staring out at the ocean.

He didn’t know what time it was – just that it was very late or early and as long as he didn’t get called to some emergency he didn’t care. He needed some time to decompress and get his head straight. He’d fallen asleep at his desk, slumped over his laptop trying to figure out rotas and a do-able list of search and tagging the city. He’d startled awake by the never ending nightmare of Colonel Sumner being fed on by the Queen Wraith and the begging look in his eyes seen through the scope on his P90. It was the sound of the shot that always woke him.. He shivered and wriggled into the corner of the balcony, trying to get comfortable. The cool breeze and sound of the sea was soothing. It’d been an unbelievable few days.

If he hadn’t killed the Queen, the Wraith would be dormant, but they’d still know about new people in the galaxy. If he hadn’t killed Sumner she might have got more information from him- and it looked one nasty way to die so he’d done the merciful thing. If he hadn’t killed the Queen he could be dead and everyone he’d brought on the rescue mission. He’d had to fight with Dr Weir about that too, she seen his file, that he bucked orders. The Queen had tried the mind meld with him and he’d been zapped by something and he still had one hell of a headache 24 hours later.

He had to attempt a rescue of his superior officer and the culled Athosians. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn’t. Sumner was dead, while a hive of Wraith were awake and knew that a planet called Earth existed- more food.

If they’d never come to the Pegasus galaxy would the Wraith have found the Athosians anyway? Probably from what Teyla had said. Had they somehow triggered the culling? He scrubbed his face in the cold dawn air. Hard to know without any evidence.

And for trading one dead end existence to one of space vampires and a city that talked to him, he’d flipped a coin. He’d been offered a choice- come to the Pegasus galaxy because he had some rare gene or stay in his boring career ending taxi job. It had been a no-brainer really but he flipped anyway- then ignored the result. People made choices everyday, and then had to live with them for better or worse.


	15. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.8 Conversion snippet.
> 
> John and Teyla sparring in the excercise room. he's changing- he just doesn't know it yet....

His arm hurts like hell as he gazes at the blood running down it from the puncture wounds.

Ellia lies dead on the ground; he turns and follows Ronon through the forest.

Soon enough they’re back in Atlantis, Beckett forcing him onto a gurney. His first hint that something’s screwy is that he can’t feel the antiseptic swab over the wound, which then isn’t there.

He goes running with Ronon an hour or so later and he feels…absolutely fine, in fact he feels so good he could keep running forever. He ends up ditching Ronon and carrying on.

He goes to his regular bantos class with Teyla.

After they’ve warmed up and gone a round or two, he feels like he could do this with one hand tied behind his back. So he discards one stick and tucks his arm behind him. He feels strong; he can see every shift and movement of muscles in her face and body telegraphing her every intent. He blocks with lightening speed.

He can smell everything- her sweat, her lightly perfumed body oil, the bantos sticks…and feel the slide of the clothes on his body.

“You can call me John when we’re off the clock,” he says as his brain whites out and he _wants…_

He has to _taste_ as well; he drops the stick, grabs her face and kisses her until she breaks his hold.

And he’s back as himself, not knowing quite what just happened and stumbles off to Beckett before he does anything else stupid.


	16. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous snippet about team in a meeting with Woolsey

They were never going to be free.   
It was going to go on forever, someday in the future someone would uncover their remains and find them like this, individually sat on chairs .

At least they would all be together. It’s how they would want to be remembered.

Sheppard glanced at Rodney who was drumming the fingers of one hand against the side of his chair. His laptop had been forcibly removed and he was pining for crying out loud. He didn’t know he was doing it; Sheppard shifted a foot and nudged him before whispering “Stop it!” 

McKay just looked incredulously at him and nodded at Sheppard’s other leg which was silently tapping on the floor. Sheppard smirked back. 

A small noise off to his left and Teyla was frowning at them both. “What?” he mouthed. 

She shook her head as if to say “Men!” 

Ronon sat and cracked his knuckles not looking at their jailer.

Sheppard slouched and leaned back in his chair, two legs on the ground, the back tipped against the wall. Ronon looked up and grinned and shot out a long leg that connected with the chair. With a muffled yelp and sliding thud Sheppard landed all legs and chair. “Ow!”

There was silence before Woolsey walked over and looked down at the crumpled Colonel and back at the rest of the fidgety members of SGA-1. 

He found it hard to believe that they were the First Contact team- the ones everybody talked about ad nausea since he was appointed over Colonel Carter. 

He sighed; it was no use- some people just didn’t appreciate the wonders of PowerPoint presentations….


	17. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.9 Home episode tag
> 
> \- emotional, minor ill whump. Teyla POV

Teyla watched from a distance as Major Sheppard chatted with some Marines in the corridor. He was out of uniform- off duty- but still aware of what was going on in the city. She was right to trust him back on Athos, he still looked at her as if she was a person worth listening to, even though she now knows that in his society, authority figures were mostly male. 

On their recent mission though, she had to rely on her new allies when they thought that they had returned to their home world- Earth. She had been confused by many of the things she had seen there. Most of all she could not imagine a world untainted by the Wraith.

Sheppard continued on his journey ahead of her, a book and a sandwich in one hand and a bottle of water swinging between the fingers of the other hand. He seemed relaxed, but she wondered. He was very good at putting on a grinning, charming face when really there were intense emotions and feelings hidden behind the smile. He pretended to not know things when plainly he had many skills- McKay and his maths for example- the Major was good with numbers. She knew how good a pilot he was from their many excursions, and from things she had overheard in the mess hall she gathered that there was still some lively debate about some mark on his military record. She had also seen him patch up wounds and injuries very efficiently like he done it many times before- Ford was not as experienced. Sheppard was able to intuit many things from interacting with the Puddle- jumpers and with Atlantis.

Their last mission to “earth” proved false and the Major had been the only one to notice that it was all a figment of their imagination. She remembered the perfect dwelling he seemed to have and the nice friends that visited- until he said they were dead, that he’d seen them die, that there’d been barely enough for a proper funeral. That was when she saw another side to John- the restrained fury and hurt as he confronted his ‘dead’ friends and the entity that trapped them.

She let him be, not wishing to disturb his time off. Since their return from M5S-224 she wondered why he had thought of the apartment in the false reality and not of his family home or members of his family. In fact, now she thought about it he had never mentioned them, in all the time she had known him. And she knew he would not like it if she asked. Just when she thought she understood him, something else raised another question.

A few hours later she was paged by Dr Beckett.

“D’ya know where the Major is, love?”

“I saw in him several hours ago- he was fine. Is something the matter?”

“Aye, the tablets we were given for the Flavian malaria bites seem to be having a reaction with some of the ATA gene therapy soldiers that were on that rescue mission.”

“John was with them and you think…”

“Yes if they’re feeling poorly now, I’m worried about the Major’s natural gene. He’s not answering his radio.”

“What about the LSD, have you asked Rodney?”

“Rodney says he’s not showing up but we know no Puddle-jumpers have left the city.”

She suggested that they search the piers or his favourite balcony. By the time she had negative reports from those locations the Doctor had joined her.

“This is the Jumper bay- but none of them are out.” Beckett protested, slightly winded from lugging his medical bag.

“I know, but you know how much he likes to fly and he does come here to sit in his favourite ship.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Beckett said as the bay door opened and they looked in at nothing.

“I happened to be passing his quarters when Dr Zelenka gave him a book he’d found there when they were doing maintenance. Sheppard did not make much of it, in fact he side stepped it by asking the Doctor if he could fit in with the maintenance rota.”

“You think he’s….OW!” Beckett collided with the outside of an invisible Jumper. He banged on the hull.

“Major Sheppard? Major! Stop hiding and come out lad. I just need to check you’re okay.”

Just when they were ready to bang on the ship again, it re-materialised and the ramp slowly lowered open to reveal a sleep rumpled, slightly sweaty, unsteady Major Sheppard.

“Hey guys,” he croaked as Beckett grabbed one arm and led him back to a seat in the Jumper and began taking vitals and radioing for a med team to take him to the infirmary.

Some minutes later Teyla followed the gurney with a feverish Major Sheppard, she put his book on the side locker where he could see it. 

She still wasn’t sure if he just liked the Jumpers and his ability to control them, or if he was hiding from someone in particular, people in general or just looking for a bit of peace and quiet away from the incessant calls on the radio. 

For all his commanding presence in battle and on missions, he could go very quiet and fade into the background when he felt like it.


End file.
